FA-78-1B Full Armor Gundam Type B
The FA-78-1B Full Armor Gundam Type B (aka FA-G3) is an Earth Federation Forces mobile suit from the Universal Century timeline. It first appeared in MSV-R: The Return of Johnny Ridden. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Full Armor Gundam Type B was one of the mobile suit designs created as part of the Full-Armor System and Weapon System (FSWS). The goal of the FSWS project was to improve the capabilities of the RX-78 Gundam via the addition of armor, weapons and supplementary propulsion system. The machines created were intended to be used by a special ops team consisting of Newtype pilots. The Full Armor Gundam Type B was a further development of the FA-78-1 Full Armor Gundam's design, and utilized the RX-78-3 Gundam "G-3" as the base machine, therefore it was also known as the 'FA-G3'. The Full Armor Gundam Type B's weapon and fire control systems were redesigned, and were said to be far superior to those of other mobile suits of its time. It also had an improved reactor with higher output, as well as a customized long-distance optics observation system on its backpack. Unlike the original Gundam Full Armor Type (Type A), which had a balance of anti-mobile suit and anti-ship capabilities, the Full Armor Gundam Type B was meant for mid-range bombardment and had higher firepower. Its armament consisted of a 360mm rocket launcher, a total of 48 missiles contained in two shoulder compartments, two knee compartments and a large missile launcher, a triple beam rifle, a pair of vulcan guns and two beam sabers. The Full Armor Gundam Type B would play an anti-ship role in fleet battles, attacking the enemy's flagship after breaking through the escort ships and mobile suits with its heavy firepower which was comparable to a medium-sized fleet; its missiles and rockets were meant as a countermeasure to the enemy ships' anti-beam defense systems. It was hoped that the attack would cripple the enemy fleet or cause the fleet to retreat. Armaments ;*Vulcan Gun :Mounted in the head, the pair of shell-firing 60mm vulcan guns have a high-rate of fire, but little power and can't damage the thick armor of a mobile suit. However, they can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors, and are ideal for shooting down small, lightly armored targets such as missiles, attack vehicles, etc. ;*Shoulder 7-tube Missile :Each side of the upper torso has a compartment loaded with seven missiles. ;*Knee 6-tube Missile :Each knee armor has a compartment loaded with six missiles, which are of the same type as those in the shoulders. ;*360mm Rocket Launcher :Mounted on the right side of the backpack, it is a cannon that fires 360mm rockets. ;*Large Missile Launcher :Mounted on the left side of the backpack, it is also known as 'large-scale rocket launcher' and carries 22 missiles in total. Two long-range missiles are stored at the bottom and faces forward, and at the top are five compartments each carrying four missiles in a two-by-two arrangement. The missiles in the top compartments are the same as those in the shoulders and knees, but could also carry a variety of warheads if required. ;*Triple Beam Rifle :With the increase in electrical supply thanks to the Full Armor Gundam Type B's higher reactor output, the original Full Armor Gundam's right forearm-mounted twin beam rifle is replaced by a triple beam rifle. The triple beam rifle has an internal E-cap and three firing modes: semi-auto, full-auto and simultaneous fire from all three barrels. ;*Beam Saber :A pair of beam sabers are stored on the left forearm armor, and they are also known as 'twin beam saber'. Each beam saber emits a blade-shaped beam to melt and cut through enemy armor. Special Equipment & Features ;*Long Distance Optics Observation System :Mounted on the backpack, it contains high-focusing, long-range sensor systems. History The existence of the Full Armor Gundam Type B was revealed in U.C. 0089, when some of the data surrounding it was made public. It was unclear whether it was actually built or if it only existed as simulation data, as was the case with the original Full Armor Gundam, and the Federation Forces refused to comment on the subject. In U.C. 0090, Federation Survey Service member Led Wayline piloted the FA-G3 on a simulator in Luna II. In the simulation, the FA-G3 battled three MS-14B Gelgoog High Mobility Types. Wayline easily defeated the three enemies and the battleship they were protecting. However, the simulation suddenly glitched, and one of the destroyed Gelgoog High Mobility Types was revived as a blue Gelgoog. The blue Gelgoog welcomed the return of Johnny Ridden and destroyed the Full Armor Gundam Type B with its beam naginata, ending the simulation. Picture Gallery MSV-R01_03.jpg 30564FA6546B.jpg Msv.png References MSV-R - FA-78-1B - Full Armor Type-B - Action Graphic.jpg|MSV-R - FA-78-1B Full Armor Gundam Type B (Background) MSV-R - FA-78-1B - Full Armor Type-B.jpg|MSV-R - FA-78-1B Full Armor Gundam Type B (Specifications) FA-78-1B Lineart.jpg|MSV-R - FA-78-1B Full Armor Gundam Type B (Design Details) FULLARMOR GUNDAM (TYPE B).jpg MSV-R01_19.jpg MSV-R01_20.jpg MSV-R01_21.jpg MSV-R01_22.jpg MSV-R01_23.jpg MSV-R01_24.jpg FA-78-1B.jpg External links *FA-78-1B Full Armor Gundam Type B on MAHQ.net *FA-78-1B Gundam Full Armor Type B on Gundams over Germany